Final Fantasy IV - Repopulating Mist
by Michael83
Summary: Having spent years in the Land of Summons and with the threat of Golbez gone, Rydia returns to give her home village a new spark of life. F/ Moresome,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

Disclaimer 2: This is a story I got from Adult Fanfiction. If you want to see the original author their name is Streti.

The Village of Mist was peaceful under the night. The thick forest surrounding the village was quiet, but the dark of the trees was not threatening. It was as if they too stood waiting. And then it came, a short chant followed by a spark rising up to the starry night sky. The spark died out, but in its place a shining light suddenly burst out from nothingness. A great silver serpent swooped and twisted in the blackness of the sky, illuminating the dark with its own radiance.

"I am Rydia of Mist, a summoner!" came a shout. In the village square, a young woman clad in green stood in the center of a gathering of people, holding her hand up. "Golbez is long gone, but the evil he did on our village has not mended!" She pointed at the mist dragon circling elegantly in the sky. "I am the last of our kind able to call forth Eidolons of this strength. In my years in Feymarch, land of the Eidolons, I spoke with their Queen. Golbez's intent then was to take out the strongest of our kind, and he was succesful. But when I returned to Feymarch, thinking all hope lost for our kind, the Queen assured me that the line of summoners can yet be rekindled. As you know, she asked me to restore Mist, and the existence of summoners."

The crowd cheered, and it was notable that they were almost exclusively male, of varying ages, but few of them in the decorative outfits favored by summoners or mages. Among their group were a few females in outfits that could indeed be called 'decorative', their extravagant designs highlighting their barely covered charms.

"I've brought volunteers from all over the world, of powerful magical properties, some of them distant descendants from Callers of old. Tonight, we relish our desire for life! Tonight, Mist is reborn in a flame of passion!" There was raucous applause, and a number of wine flasks rose to honor Rydia's speech. The shining Eidolon in the air seemed to have been looking down, and was now showing its appreciation with dance in the sky.

Rydia looked to her sides, and motioned two female mages to approach her. Sabik, a brunette from Mysidia, wearing nothing but an open black mage's coat and the traditional hat, approached, and guided two men along with her. Rulu, a Baron mage more resembling of a dancer, approached from the other side, likewise with two Mist men in tow.

"Thanks," Rydia said cheerily to the mages, who were still caressing the front of the men's pants, now sporting visible erections.

"This one's all sticky," complained Sabik and lifted her fingers from a wet spot on the head of the man's tent, which showed no sign of going down. On Rydia's mark, the females quickly dragged down the men's pants, revealing four jutting hard-ons. Rydia grinned, then she spoke to the full audience again. "From this night onward, the Queen of Eidolons has ordered the men of Mist to sow their seed on every willing female! Spill your sperm on us in any way you wish to celebrate Mist's future! Decorate us with your ejaculate to show appreciation of the beauty of summoners! Fuck us senseless, again and again, and fill our pussies with your cum, for the future generation of summoners!"

There was ever louder applause, and the crowd broke into action and exited sounds, and the few women were now at the center of attention of several men each, being kissed, groped, caressed, and undressed, in the few cases where it was necessary.

The four men were ogling Rydia in her sexy bodysuit, which was actually normal wear for her. She had discarded her cloak, so her shoulders and back were bare and her round breasts were even more prominently visible in the green leotard's generous cleavage. The bottom part revealed much of her hips and buttocks, but her long legs were mostly covered by her boots. The green-haired beauty smiled at the men.

"So, who has his first load ready for me?" she said, and pushed aside the crotchpiece of the suit. The men instantly moved, but she held out her hand, then made a stroking motion with it. "We've got plenty of time..."

The men started stroking off their erections in a frenzy, staring hungrily at Rydia as she licked her fingers and then brought them to her pretty pussy, framed with green pubes. Around them, moans were starting to emerge from men and women. Cocks were meeting mouths, getting wrapped by tits, being stroked, or already probing the willing pussies of the mages. The females' skimpy costumes were pushed aside from nipples and nether lips, but not discarded completely, while a few loads of cum had already been flung on their beautiful features.

"Aah!" gasped one of the men, and approached Rydia quickly, spurting his thick cum all over her bare crotch, pubes and upper thighs, as well as the pushed-aside green fabric.

"Wouldn't it be funny," said Rydia, and scooped the cum with her fingers, "if the first load I got ended up as my baby?" Then she pushed the fingers deep into her pussy, scooped a second load in, and then drew the now-soiled fabric back over her messy crotch. She got on her knees on the soft ground, and licked the heaving man's cock clean. It was almost too much for him, and he withdrew as the other three approached.

Rydia took one of them into her mouth, starting to suck him off quickly, and took her hands to the other two.

"This is... wonderful," agonized one of the men, watching beautiful Rydia wrap her lips around them one after another.

"Too much... I'm coming!" grunted one, and Rydia's eyes spread in surprise as his cock spewed its load in her mouth. His cum started leaking out from between her lips, down her face and onto her breasts. When it was done, she let the temporarily spent dick slip out of her mouth, and swallowed the rest of his slime.

"Mm... that's one way to my belly."

Sabik now had cum running down her chest onto her slightly curved belly and over her round mounds, now only barely covered by her open coat, while she was riding another man. Rulu was stroking off a man into her white miniskirt, which was already stained with jizz. It was easy to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Rydia noticed more men had gathered around her, and as she looked around them, cum dripping from her face down to the curves of her tits, she saw one of them rush forward, a young man not much older than her, and stroke himself off onto her tits. The youth's semen splashed all over her cleavage and the green flaps over her busts. The sight was apparently enough to send one of the men in front of her over the edge too, and just as the youth was stopping, the other man added his sperm over Rydia's messy cleavage and bodysuit.

Another man from the crowd moved closer, but he was in no rush despite his precum-dripping hard rod. He grabbed Rydia's tits under the wet fabric, and brought them out into the open. Then he kissed her roughly, and stood back up, offering his cock to her lips. When she took it in, he grabbed her flowing green hair with both hands, and started thrusting into her mouth. Rydia didn't have much experience of deepthroating, but she did her best to keep up, and the man's rough handling excited her. Her pussy was getting warmer, and she felt wet besides the cum from before sticking to her suit, pubes and skin. While the rough man took his time, Rydia felt cum splashing on her back. Another man was spewing his load on her bare upper back, sending spurt after spurt of hot sperm trailing slimily down her skin.

Then the breast-groper withdrew from her mouth and said, "Receive this, my offering in appreciation of your leadership and beauty!" before stroking off all over her now completely bare tits, pushed up between the flaps of the leotard. His thick white strands of semen added to the previous loads, and trailed down her cleavage into the suit.

"Thanks!" said Rydia, smiling and shivering a little. Then she started rubbing the cum into her breasts provocatively, looking at the man and all the others.

"If you stick around, these tits might eventually feed your child..."

"Then let us get a better look!" said the last man of the original four, and produced a traditionally engraved Mist knife. Carefully, he cut the strings under Rydia's tits, put the knife back, and tore the leotard open along its deep cleavage cut with his bare hands. Frenzied, he tore until the leotard was two tatters hanging on Rydia's body by their shoulderstraps, torn open down to her navel.

"Yes, yes, tear our clothes into shreds!" exclaimed Rydia, an intense look in her eyes, her shining green hair disheveled, her body adorned with sperm.

Her breasts had now settled into their natural state, but not for long before the man pushed her cum-slick tits back together and started thrusting his cock between, to the encouragement and hollers of the men around, who were coming closer while jerking off.

Rulu was leaning against one of the houses that had been damaged in the fire and since repaired, taking a vigorous pounding from one of the men who had been there to fix it. She had a blush on her cum-marked cute face, and her spew-wet pert tits jiggled pleasantly with each thrust from the grunting man, not minding the wetness of her crumpled up clothes, or that there was already a trail of another man's semen on her thighs. Further away along all the other sexy mages being fucked and covered in cum was Sabik, her hat discarded and her matte blue coat splattered with wet patches of white semen, as she rode a man who was suckling on her tits while she sucked off another. All around sounded the lewd sounds of would-be parents to summoners, mating like animals, flesh slapping against flesh, orgasms going off one after another, the chorus of male grunts occasionally pierced by ecstatic female vails. The air under the shining serpent dancing in the sky seemed just enough for a warm night.

The man fucking Rydia's tits heaved and spurted his first load up her chest, then he straightened up and let his ejaculate splash on her cleavage, where most of it started running down toward her navel. Seeing Rydia get covered in ever more sperm again caused a few other men to step forward and add their worth to decorating their alluring summoness leader. This time they went over to her head, and aimed for her beautiful disheveled hair as they stroked themselves forcefully. With a warm blush on her cum-splattered face, Rydia lowered her head a little, closed her eyes and encouraged them, "Yes, spill your seed into my hair, show me how thick your potent cream is..."

The man to her right grunted and spurted warm semen all over into her green hair, and when he was done, Rydia took his sloppy hard cock in her mouth while rubbing the balls of the other man, who soon came as well, splattering thick white spunk across Rydia's hair and forehead, one splash hitting her ornamental diadem. When he stopped, Rydia turned her mouth to him and sucked the last drops from his spent cockhead. As the two men backed away, three more stepped forward, intent on adding to the mixed manmilk over Rydia's tits. With an approving smile and glint in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her already slimy tits. Her long fingerless gloves, previously catching only a few splashes, were quickly seeped with semen from her bust, and more was coming as the men grunted one after another and ejaculated fresh loads all over her tits, the green fabric around her arms, her hands, upper chest and even her face. She was an utter cummy mess. Sperm was dripping and trailing down her beautiful frame and face, soiling her torn and ruined bodice and seeping into her messy hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

"Look! This is how much life Mist has! This is how potent Mist still is!" she said to the larger group of men around her, most jerking off and some being taken care of by one of the other mages. She then changed position and leaned back. "Now come and fuck me! Put a baby in me!"

A few men instantly stepped forward, and one of them kissed Rydia without reservation on her sloppy mouth, then he went down to kiss and lick her cum-drenched tits. Then he spread his big hands on her stomach and around her navel, until he took hold of the wet and slimy fabric at the end of the tear, and tore it forward, exposing Rydia's pubes and puffy pussy right at the middle of the tear. While he backed to undo his pants, one of the men who had got visibly excited by this show stumbled forward and sprayed his cum right over Rydia's crotch, sending thick spunk over her green bush and pussy lips.

"That's the right idea," commented Rydia to a few laughs and shouts, then she spread her lips and pushed some of the semen in. "For showing your appreciation of me, I want to make sure you'll come back and fuck me. If not today, whenever you see me again in the village. Bent me over and give me your cock in broad daylight, or take me from behind in the bar, and leave me there with my pussy overflowing with your sperm..."

The overeager male nodded, but Rydia's speech inspired several more men to come near and jet their loads all over her loins, to her approving hums. Her pussy and pubes were suddenly a white, slimy mess already, and the first man was only about to enter her, driving his hard cock into their village's last surviving summoner.

"Ohh, nice and big..." she cooed with genuine delight, and wrapped her arms around the man as he pounded her earnestly. He was much older than her, bald and mustachioed, but strong, and good with his cock. "Mmh... yes... fuck me! I need your cocks!" the cum-drenched beauty called to all of them. From the man she asked, "Mm, does my pussy -ah- feel good?"

"I'm -ugh- proud to be the first one tonight -mm- to fill a snatch as lovely as yours," he replied, kissed her and groped her cummy breast. As he drove his thick member into her again and again, the normal wet sounds were even wetter thanks to slimy mess over Rydia's crotch and abdomen.

"Hungh..."

"Ready to come?"

The man nodded, sweat on his brow.

"Then do it! I want your cum... fill my pussy with your sperm! Perhaps I will give you a child..."

The man couldn't take more, he grunted and then groaned loudly, shuddering as his cock spasmed inside Rydia, filling her canal with his seed.

"Thank you," said Rydia, and kissed the man before he rose off, and offered his sloppy cock to Rydia's mouth. She took it in eagerly, relishing her own taste.

"I-it's--ah! Miss!" somebody said, and Rydia had barely realized to close her eyes before a teen boy ejaculated all over her face, covering her features with thick horizontal lines, one landing over both her closed eyes. Rydia wiped her eyelids clean and licked some of the cum into her mouth, looking at the spent and slightly shocked teen.

"So much potential in the youth of Mist... but try not aiming it at eyes," she commented, and the boy left with a quick but sincere apology.

"Oh, Moon! Gonna come, gonna come! Fuck me!" yelled Sabik. The cum-soiled black mage's coat lay discarded some way away, and the naked mage was bouncing on a Mist male. She was well covered with sperm already, trails crisscrossing over her body and some sticky strands swinging from her tits, in pace with their jiggles, but refusing to snap off. Her thighs and the crotch of men she was fucking were with the previous loads that had been deposited in her snatch. "Oh, Blessed Moon!" she exclaimed, and spasmed forcefully over the man, sending him over the edge as well and adding his load to the semen mixing in her slit. The Mysidia brunette moaned and sighed and spent herself, not even mustering the strength to lift off from the man. The man was in no hurry either. But others were. As Sabik doubled over, arching her back, several men seemed to decide that she would take a while to recover. There was a sudden rain of jizz on her back, and when she turned over to look, someone slapped a slimy cock on her lips, then took hold of her head and fucked her. Another man behind her groaned and sent thick jets of spunk over her back, previously covered by the coat. Another slapped and groped her ample ass, then sent his hot slime all over her full buttocks. The man fucking her face moaned and withdrew his cock, to send gouts of cum over Sabik's already semen-decorated features. She was still spent, exhausted from her orgasm, and when the man was done, he gasped something about "Mysidian beauty", which pleased the cum-covered mage.

Rydia had been turned over onto all fours, and one man had his hands comfortably on her round buttocks, still covered by the backside of her green bodysuit, while he rammed his meat into her sloppy pussy. In front, the torn halves hung futilely from her sides, not covering much of her jiggling tits as they hung down in a beautiful, full form. She had another hard shaft in her mouth, of a youth who had already come on her earlier, but now she was coaching him for another load, licking and suckling his head, and moaning quietly onto the staff. Her sounds affected the youth, who suddenly came again, spurting his load deep in her mouth. Rydia was surprised, without warning, and teardrops sparkled in the corners of her eyes as her mouth filled with cum. He had a copious load, especially for his second time, and Rydia couldn't keep it in, offering her onlookers even more reason to beat off as she drooled the spooge out of her mouth, a thick rope of sperm momentarily hanging from her chin. The youth ruffled her hair affectionately and left.

"Ah... so close..." moaned Rydia to herself, and sighed with the sensations of her yearning sex and the heat in her body, but then the man stopped and pulled out. "No! Please! Fuck me!" she pleaded, but the man was already coming, spurting thick ropes all over the suit over her butt, covering the green fabric with his white slime. "More! I need more!" she called to the rest of the men. Some of them apparently took her meaning the wrong way, because they approached her from the side and started stroking off onto her.

Someone stuck a hard dick in her, and Rydia was sated for a moment, but then he came, filling Rydia's pussy with another load of sperm. "Oops, didn't mean so soon... so tight..." he said and pulled out, leaving his jizz dripping from her slimy snatch onto her thighs, long boots and the ground.

"Ahhhhh..." she sighed in sensual frustration, then took another gush of semen into her face and the front bangs of her hair. More men came at her back, determined to make it as messy as her front, and making a good job of it. The back of the green bodice was now completely soiled with the cum of Mist's horny men, and her bare upper back was thickly covered with their wad, running down her sides, shoulders and arms, with some splashes in her hair. She was a perfect vision of sexuality and fertility, her butt up, her back arched, shuddering with need, and her hair falling forward beatifully when she turned her head down.

Another man entered her, and more now gathered around her hanging hair. Savoring the feel of another dick in her snatch, she encouraged them, "Come in my hair! Cover it with your seed! Mark its green for the future of Mist's children!"

The men were frenzied, soon ejaculating gouts of semen all over into her hair, giving a slimy feeling in her scalp. The men groaned with ecstatic release, spewing spurt after spurt of white jizz into her green mane, wetting it with their fertile hair treatment. When they were done, thick strands of cum were running down all over Rydia's locks, trailing down her head onto her forehead, neck, face and cheeks. "Yes... thank you for your offering... feels so good," she whimpered, and gathered her slimy wet hair back up, spraying some cum away as she swung her hair, which stuck to her skin wetly. But before the man at her pussy could work up a good rhythm and excite the beautiful summoner more, he too came, possibly excited too far by the beautiful Rydia getting her hair showered with cum, and the man added his own load into her fertile pussy.

A little further away, Rulu was also about to enjoy yet another shower of sperm. She was sucking off three men in turns while she sat on a fourth, moaning as the movement of the cock rubbed her baby batter filled slit and excited her clit. The men appreciated the condition in which the Baron beauty was serving them, her face completely splattered with sperm, and her nubile body completely drenched with cum, thick strands trailing down her body, white slime running down all over her skin, and her pert breasts and chest liberally splattered with spunk. The trails of jizz went over her navel, to her sides and into her pink pubes. On her back she had been decorated as generously, with cum running down her slender back onto her buttocks and the crack of her ass.

She was shivering with a heavy, driving sensation, almost unable to hold it in, and finally she couldn't concentrate on the men anymore, so she left them to stroke themselves around her as she moaned and gasped loudly, riding the man under her in a frenzy. One of the men couldn't take the sensual sight anymore and came right into her short pink hair. "Yes! Cover me!" she urged in her frenzy. "So much cum... my body feels all slimy... fuuuuuuuuck!" Her cum-covered face crunched up in orgasm, and as she gasped and moaned in climax, the two men lost their restraint all over her gasping and moaning face, and into her hair. She was made a complete cummy mess as she came, thick strands of fresh spooge drooling down her hair and forehead and her cute, utterly cum-covered face, from where long strands of ooze hung down and fell on her chest. The man under her couldn't take the spasming of her pussy and the incredible sight of her beautiful orgasmic face being splattered with jizz, and he emptied his balls inside her, spurting his cum deep into her pussy, already overflooding onto his crotch.

Rulu settled down with pants and gasps, leaning over the man's chest and dripping cum on her, her eyes closed. Her expression under her mask of semen was blissful and sated. "More... cover me with more cum!"

Someone's cockhead rubbed against Rydia's wet, cum-dripping pussy.It's like they're teasing me...she thought, as the meaty glans rubbed her outer lips. "Just push it in!" she exclaimed.

The man leaned over her body, with a good grip of her waist, and pushed his hard, thick shaft inside her, prompting a moan from her. He leaned further, groped her supple breasts with a strong arm, and whispered close to her ear.

"Then you should know that I have Rosa's permission for this."

"That voice... Cecil?!"

She looked back, and incredibly, it was the silver-haired man she had always adored, naked, looking even stronger nowadays, his cock in her pussy. Never would she have imagined he could be... here...

"Cecil... to see me like this..."

"My heart aches for your beauty. When I heard what you were to do, I just had to come here and...seeyou." Then he started moving in her in a pleasant way.

"Oh please... fuck me!"

Cecil picked up the pace, thrusting in her hard and deep, but also with the experience of someone who liked the sight of his wife in complete bliss and too spent to clean up her cum-covered body. Rydia moaned in pleasure and took another cock offered to her mouth without question. Soon she had another coating of sperm on her pretty face, but Cecil just kept going, plowing her aching pussy with a paladin's solemnity. She was utterly covered with cum, glistening on her body, surrounded by countless men, their lusty gazes taking in every aspect of her body, and fucked by Cecil, under the light of the silver Eidolon. His cock felt so good, her sex was spreading sensation all over into her body, and she had started gasping breathlessly, overwhelmed with the tension building up inside her. A few men around her spurted more cum into her hair, back, and from her side to her tits, swinging with Cecil's thrusts.

"Anh... fuck me! Fill my pussy with your cum! Maybe I'll give you another child..." she managed to gasp, before choking for air, and then going into rapid spasms, rocking her head up and down in jolts. She moaned loud and profoundly, going into powerful shudders, and the dragon in the sky went wild, dancing in a frenzy, making huge, rapid swoops up and down and to the sides, while Rydia pleaded, "Come... come... let it in me..." and Cecil could only obey, spilling her seed in Rydia's fertile sex. He came hard, joining Rydia's thrashing and shudders, spurting a copious load inside the cum-drenched summoner, her thighs flowing with semen, down to her boots, until they were completely spent and exhausted.

"Thank you, Cecil..." she said, and lowered herself to the ground, her breasts pressing against the earth, while the rest of the men showed their appreciation with applause or coming over to add their sperm over the exhausted Rydia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

In his hazy bliss, Cecil admired the sight of the beautiful summoner being decorated, but when he moved up, the other men stood back. He leaned back down, took hold of Rydia's chin and kissed her unhesitantly on her semen-splashed lips, deeply, though her tongue met his only weakly.

"What you are doing here is both noble and inspired," he said, but Rydia could barely focus with the heat welling up inside her. After a while, when she regained her focus, Cecil had vanished. Instead, she felt something sharp against her wet back.

A sharp Mist knife was wedged between her back and the suit, the blade up, and aside the raucous noises around her, she heard the tearing of fabric. A man behind her was cutting the back of the bodysuit open, carefully, first one cut down to her other side and then he returned to the middle, accidentally nicking Rydia's skin, and made another cut to the other side, then he spread the cloth, revealing Rydia's lower back - and the tiny cut, visible as a drop of blood. The man pressed a finger against the tiny cut, licked the blood from his finger and said softly, "Sorry."

"It's alright," she said and pushed with her hands to stand up. The torn leotard clung only feebly to her body when she rose, by the decorative shoulder straps and sticky semen. She was dripping cum, and her hair was heavy with it, all of her skin wet and slimy, and she could keep her eyes only half-open. She stood on wobbly legs, her eloquently designed bodysuit in shreds and soaked with seed, and she lifted her hands and eyes up to the sky, where the dragon danced, untiring.

"Asura, the Queen of Eidolons, and Leviathan, the King of Eidolons, have given their blessing to Mist tonight, for the rebirth of our village through a new generation of summoners! Your continued offering of the seed of Mist on the bodies of its future mothers strengthens their magic and protects the babies of those impregnated today and in the coming months." She sighed deep and shivered.

"Rydia the exile is no more! Tear this dress off from me! From today I belong to Mist! I am yours! Use my body however you like, and cover me with your pleasure!"

When she stopped, the men went into a frenzy, and several hands reached out to grab the ruined bodysuit, pulling until the decorative shoulderstraps broke and her middle body was bared completely in its beauty, accentuated only by her boots and the green fingerless gloves. Her full breasts, feminine stomach, long thighs and round buttocks glistened with wetness in the dragon's light, and the men simply froze around her for a moment, staring at her heavenly figure, ready and willing for their taking.

Then one of the men moved, and before the others could properly recover from their trance, he had guided Rydia next to a house. She readily leaned forward to the wall just a little, staying mostly upright, but sticking her luscious ass out. "Yes..." she moaned when the man scooped cum from her body and spread it into her anus, lubricating her anal hole with the slippery semen. "I prepared..." she continued, when the man pushed his hard cock at the entrance of her infertile opening, and eased his meat into her tight passage. He started fucking her ass robustly, groping her tits with his slimy hand, and other men gathered around her, looking on eagerly.

But soon Rydia wasn't the only woman pressed against the wall. One of the other female mages came next to her, likewise drenched with semen, just grinned at her under her mask of cum and leaned forward against the wall. She spread her legs, offering her spunk-dripping pussy and anal opening for anyone willing, and soon she was taking an ass-pounding from an eager Mist male, gasping with pleasure.

Then Rydia's ass was filled with warm seed, and the man retreated, leaving her bottom feeling empty. She noticed Rulu to her other side, sitting against the wall with her legs spread, rubbing her creamy pie as several men stroked their cocks in front of her. She was still wearing the tattered remains of her cum-soaked outfit.

"I -hahh- I think I'm gonna enjoy my stay here. Rydia, that thing you said... does it mean this will go on even when we get pregnant? Ah! Here it comes!"

Rydia sighed with contentment as another cock entered her ass, and answered, "Yes," though she wasn't sure if Rulu heard, sticking her tongue out and opening her mouth wide as she received yet another shower of cum on her face, short pink hair and chest. The man fucking her ass was holding on to her tits and thrusting into her sperm-lubricated cavity in a rapid rhythm. Then some men spurted their loads on Rydia's butt and back, giving even more trouble to the man behind her. Rydia's hole was too good for him as he reamed it, squeezing his aching tool tightly. Soon he pulled out in his strain, shooting his jizz on her open asshole and buttcrack, before stroking her cum-dripping pussy with his finger and then offering it to Rydia's mouth.

Another man replaced him, but instead of pushing in, he pulled her off from the wall, and Rydia only heard Rulu say, "You -ah- want to fill my ass with cum? You'll have to be careful, I haven't done it before..." before she was being guided back to the center of the plaza, under the approving looks and compliments of several men, many of who had already had their share in fucking her or added to the sperm drying on her skin and hair.

"We couldn't stand only one of us hogging you at a time," the man explained as he lay on the ground, his hard member flopping only a little with his movements.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and Rydia spread her asscheeks as she lowered herself down to his erect member. It slid easily into her slimy behind, and she started riding the man, fucking him with her ass. With her legs hooked to the sides, her position opened a good view of her sperm-framed snatch, but then she leaned in to take another cock into her mouth, thus blocking easy access to her pussy. Her pleasantly round and full breasts hung slightly forward, providing a good view to the men on the sides. Two men, who had been with two other females already but not with Rydia, couldn't wait their turns and came to offer their cocks to Rydia's mouth. Another two approached her from behind and contently sprayed their spooge on the summoner's back, shoulders and hair, spurting rope after rope of fresh semen to trail down her back. The three men she was blowing couldn't take long of the sordid sex goddess' lips and tongue eagerly serving their cocks, and the first one came in her mouth, letting her swallow his load. The second was quicker and splashed her lips, leaving fresh strands of jizz on the ridge of her nose and her cheeks. The third one pushed her back and came all over her tits, covering their full curves and erect nipples for the uncounted time with male adoration, fertile white semen.

Aggravated by the sudden movement, the man in her anal cavern came as well, spurting his seed into her bowels, and when she absent-mindedly tried to keep grinding him, he grimaced and gasped. Rydia smiled and brushed a lock of cum-matted hair from her forehead. She took a look around and saw someone who might have been Cecil ramming Sabik's ass at the place where she had been. There was now a line of women against the wall of the long house, their moans carrying in a chorus, as man after man took their turns fucking their asses or pussies, leaving their holes flooding with sperm, or glazing their thighs, butts, backs and hair. Some other women lay scattered around the scene, kneeling and taking load after load on their breasts and faces, or being squeezed between men fucking them. One of them was Rulu, vailing like a siren, almost totally out of it as her slimy body was fucked in her pussy, ass and mouth.

Rydia realized she had been lifted onto another man, and she hadn't even noticed it her haze, only when another hard cock pierced her pussy, and she suddenly had two hard male members inside her, fucking her used holes and making her feel ecstatic. Now she was laying back, and another man straddled her chest, pushing his hard manhood between her slippery tits, and another offered his meat deep into her mouth. The smell of men was everywhere on her and she couldn't hold her need, shivering and shuddering, wanting more, when the men on her came, one by one, filling her body with their hot essence, spraying it over her breasts and face, showering her with their seed.

The stunning summoner felt her conscious unhinged, shaking again and again again in the jolts of orgasm, her body bathed with white sperm, and feverish images filled her mind: Eidolons, old and new, women pregnant with babies, children in Mist, endless orgies of men, semen and all the positions and places they would take the women, Asura, Cecil, more of her friends, a baby in her arms, feeding from her breast, and then she was lost in a sea of pleasure.

The light of the dragon grew dimmer in the breaking dawn, until its radiance vanished, unnoticed, over the village Mist, filled with spent, naked, sleeping people, still joined in poses reminiscent of their shared rite of fertility.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

Ever since Rydia's accident with Titan several years ago, there were only two routes to the village of Mist, secluded by mountains: through distant cave inhabited by packs of hostile creatures, or by air. Cecil, King of Baron, was in no fighting mood against pesky nuisances, especially not today, so Baron's royal flagship descended some way away from the village of Mist, surrounded by woods which were in turn surrounded by rocky mountains. They disembarked with their small crew and approached the village, but before they could get far, they saw a woman with lush green hair approaching.

"Hi!" said Rydia from afar, and rushed to hug Rosa when she was closer. Then she hugged Cecil, who felt a twinge of lust with her round, barenaked body pressing against him.

"Thank you for coming here, you two... It means so much to me," she said. Then she greeted the airship crew, clad in their standard blue, red and brown.

"We will also be happy to share the pregnant women with your engineers... including me," she said and winked to the uniformed crewmen.

"Rosa! Cecil!" came a female voice, and Rydia turned around, showing just how little was covering her back and round butt.

It was Porom, a teen white mage from Mysidia, one of twins. Incredibly, what she was wearing was her normal outfit nowadays, consisting of a see-through veil over her face, highlighting her beautiful brown eyes, a see-through dress of thin pink silk, a white veil draped loosely on her breasts, and red vertically striped stockings, covering most of her legs but not quite reaching up to the hem of her dress, just over her hips.

When she came closer, they were surprised to see that the long veil over her face, of the same see-through pink fabric as her dress and with golden-colored edges, was splattered haphazardly with white sperm, mostly over her lips and cheeks. Despite the debauchery they were about to participate in, they were surprised at the teen's unfazed ease of standing in front of them with her veil decorated with semen.

"And you just walked like that through the village and all the men?" asked Rydia.

"They seemed to enjoy it," Porom replied.

"They've been told to save their seed for today. They might have pounced on you and started a chain reaction on their own..."

"Maybe," she grinned. "Do you really think I'm that beautiful?"

"Yes," Rydia said and kissed her on the cum-splattered veil.

Then Rosa moved forward and greeted her with a kiss on her lips through the cummy veil too.

"Love to see you too, Porom."

When they started for the village plaza, where a lot of men and some women were gathered, Porom moved close to Rosa.

"Aren't you going to clean that off?" asked Rosa.

"I like it there, helps me prepare in my mind. Besides, soon I will be getting more anyway."

"Yeah. Loads more..."

Porom giggled, breaking off her serious demeanor. "I love all the naughty things you taught me!"

"I wonder if all the village of Mist has as much seed as my husband," the white mage cum Queen mused.

"Oh, I watched them earlier, I think they do... not that I've seen Cecil's..." she said, blushing.

Hearing his name mentioned, Cecil turned to flash them a warm smile.

"Did you like what you saw?" Rosa continued.

"Made me so wet... couldn't stop touching myself... I came and came, then I woke up in a bed. Rydia was there, sitting on a chair, still covered with their stuff, smelling of men... and I couldn't stop myself, I asked her to watch me rub myself and I felt so hot, coming under her eyes..." Porom seemed to have gone into a haze.

"Oh dear... I think you should visit us in Baron Castle."

"I... will."

Porom's thoughts went back to that night, and her mind drifted off as the group walked towards the village.


End file.
